Attention is directed to the Barwise, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,004, issued October 11, 1977; the Vaughan U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,506, issued Dec. 22, 1953; and the Finsterwald, U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,158, issued Oct. 26, 1926.
Attention if further directed to the Jasinski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,476, issued Nov. 11, 1975; and the Ledergerber U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,763.